Planet of Jurassic
by Eladriel
Summary: „Ich hab so ein ungutes Gefühl“, sagte Janeway nach einer Weile.„Warum?“„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gab es zur Zeit der Dinosaurier auf der Erde eine Art von Raptoren, die Veloceraptoren hießen. Sie haben einen thermographischen Blick und jagen im Rude


**Titel**: Planet of Jurassic!

**Autor:** Caro

**Story:** Die Voyager entdeckt einen unbekannten Planeten. Ein Außenteam bemerkt zu spät, dass er von Dinosaurierähnlichen Bestien bewohnt wird.

**Disclaimer:** Paramount

**Planet of Jurassic! **

**Prolog:**

Träne rannen über ihre Wangen.

Kleine salzige Tropfen, die sie nicht aufhalten konnte.

Weinen, wozu wahr es über gut? Es zeigte die Schwäche anderer Personen, aber auch Freude oder Kummer, Rührung und Geborgenheit – und die Wahrheit.

Tränen wirkten befreiend und doch beklemmend.

Weinen. Ein Vorgang bei dem man sich all seinen Gefühlen bewusst wird.

Warum weinen wir?

Eigentlich ist es doch nur eine Reaktion des Körpers auf verschiedene Faktoren die zusammentreffen. Ursprünglich gab es die Tränen doch auch nur dazu, die Augen von Schmutz zu befreien. Aber eigentlich ist es doch so viel mehr.

Und dennoch schämen sich die meisten für sie.

Warum?

Halten sie sich deshalb für schwach?

Es ist eine biologische Reaktion, muss man sich dafür schämen?

Nein. Aber man muss verstehen das hinter alle dem, viel mehr steckt.

Und sie weinte. Das erste Mal seit etlichen Jahren.

Irgendwann hatte sie es geschafft, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Doch nun war das nicht mehr möglich.

Sie hatte alle Selbstkontrolle verloren.

Denn sie hatte ihn verloren, auf eine Weise, vor der es sie immer gegraut hatte, weil es sie noch mehr verletzte als alles andere.

Sie hatte ihn für immer verloren.

Verloren. Und sie wahr Schuld.

Aber hatte sie wirklich Schuld?

Konnte man im Leben überhaupt von Schuld sprechen.

War nicht einfach alles Schicksal?

Bestimmt vor ein paar Milliarde Jahren als das Universum entstand.

Oder gab es vielleicht wirklich einen Gott, der über das Schicksal jedes einzelnen bestimmte?

Über Gut und Böse?

Aber wenn es ihn gab, oder gibt, warum lässt ein gnädiger Gott Böses zu?

Weil wir es sonst nicht von dem Guten unterscheiden könnten?

Aber gibt es überhaupt einen Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse?

Was für den einen gut ist, kann sich schlecht auf andere auswirken.

Also ist das Gute auch gleichzeitig böse und das Böse ist für andere wiederum gut.

Genau sowie schön und hässlich. Alles liegt doch immer im Auge des Betrachters.

Aber wieso war sie immer diejenige, die ,die schlechten Seiten eines Ereignisses zu spüren bekam?

Oder war sie schon so weit erblindet, dass sie das Gute in den meisten Situationen nicht mehr erkannte?

Sie hatte ihn geliebt.

Er war der erste Mann, den sie wirklich geliebt hatte. Natürlich sie hatte auch Mark und Justin geliebt.

Aber nicht so. Und nun war er fort. Unerreichbar für sie. Für immer.

Aber was war Liebe eigentlich? Eigentlich war sie ja eine Krankheit.

Aber sie war doch so viel mehr.

Sie war etwas für das es sich zu sterben lohnte.

Etwas das nicht in Worte gefasst werden konnte.

Es war ein Teil der unerklärlichen menschlichen Seele.

Warum konnten sie denken? Fühlen? Verstehen?

Ein großes WARUM.

Es gab aber Fragen, auf die es keine Antwort gab und selbst sie musste sich damit abfinden.

Aber das wollte sie nicht.

Auf jede Frage gab es eine Antwort. Aber man fand nicht immer alle.

Und manche würde man sogar nie finden.

Oder wenn man sie fand waren sie generell und nicht für einen selbst .

Das was oder wer bin ich?

Bin ich überhaupt noch jemand, oder schon nur noch etwas?

All diese Fragen spukten ihr in dieser Nacht im Kopf herum.

Aber sie fand keine Antworten.

Denn sie war kalt geworden. Liebte sich selbst nicht mehr.

Hasste sich.

„Und wer sich selbst nicht liebt, der kann auch keinen anderen lieben. Dem bleibt nur die Einsamkeit."

**Kapitel I **

2 Wochen früher:

„Bericht!" Kathryn Janeway trat gut gelaunt aus dem Turbolift und setzte sich, nachdem sie die Anwesenden freundlich begrüßt hatte, in ihren Kommandosessel.

„Wir fliegen immer noch mit Warp 5 zum nächsten bewohnten System, um dort unsere zur Neige gehenden Ressourcen aufzustocken", antwortete Tom genau so gut gelaunt, um sich dann wieder seiner Konsole zu widmen.

Janeway drehte den Kopf in Richtung ihres ersten Offiziers, der in seinem Sessel neben ihr saß.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, ob diese Fremden ein wenig freundlicher sind, als die Letzten und uns nicht gleich in eins ihrer Gefangenenlager umquartieren wollen."

Chakotay schmunzelte. „Ich glaube kaum, sonst hätten die sich bestimmt schon gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen."

Daraufhin musste auch Kathryn schmunzeln.

Anschließend widmeten beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren Berichten.

Aber nicht ohne ihrem Nebenan, ab und zu einen verstohlenen Blick zuzuwerfen, in der Hoffnung er würde es nicht merken.

Irgendwann wurde es Kathryn auf der Brücke zu langweilig und sie zog sich in ihren Bereitschaftsraum zurück.

So Fähnrich ihre jährliche Routineuntersuchung ist abgeschlossen und ich darf ihnen sagen, dass sie sich bester Gesundheit erfreuen.

Mit diesen Worten klappte der Doc seinen Tricorder zu und entließ den jungen Fähnrich.

Aber der nächste Patient ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Auch hier begann der Doc sofort mit seiner Untersuchung, runzelte aber schon nach kurzer Zeit nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Hatten sie in letzter Zeit irgendwelche besonderen Beschwerden?"

„Ab und zu leichte Kopfschmerzen aber sonst nichts weiter. Ich habe es immer darauf geschoben das ich zu müde wahr."

„Sonst noch was?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Dann befinden sie sich noch im Anfangstadium..."

„Im Anfangstadium von was!"

„Nun, sie haben eine Grippe. Die einzige Krankheit gegen die auch das 24. Jahrhundert nichts ausrichten kann. Aber keine Angst es ist nichts Ernstes. Ich gebe ihnen was gegen die Kopfschmerzen und gegen die möglicherweise auftretende Übelkeit. Die nächste Woche werden sie im Bett bleiben und sich alle 3 Tage bei mir zur Kontrolle melden. Sie sind ab sofort vom Dienst freigestellt und wehe ich erwische sie irgendwo außerhalb ihres Bettes."

Schnell verabreichte der Doc ihm ein Hypospray und schickte ihn dann ins Bett, um sich dann seinem nächsten Patienten zu widmen der bereits wartete.

Auch bei ihm entdeckte er die ersten Anzeichen für eine Grippe und auch ihn schickte er ins Bett.

Doch als ihm der fünfte Patient mit Grippe begegnete, wurde es ihm zu viel.

„Doctor an den Captain"

"Sprechen sie"

"Ich glaube wir haben an Bord eine Grippe Epidemie."

„Wie kommen sie denn darauf?"

„Nun ja, ich habe gerade 5 Patienten absolute Bettruhe verordnet, da Grippe wie sie sicher wissen eine Krankheit ist, die noch immer nicht geheilt werden kann. Außerdem ist sie höchst ansteckend. Also gehe ich davon aus, dass es bestimmt noch weitere Patienten geben wird.

Ach ja, wann haben sie eigentlich vor, sich der jährlichen Untersuchung zu unterziehen?"

„Wird es ihnen eigentlich nie langweilig danach zu fragen? Sie haben seit 7 Jahren bei mir immer eine Ausnahme gemacht und mir einen Hausbesuch abgestattet."

„Mir wird es erst dann langweilig, wenn ich sie damit nicht mehr ärgern kann", mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen, deaktivierte er die Kommverbindung.

Ca. eine Stunde später trafen sich die Senior Offiziere im Konferenzraum.

„Doctor, was können sie uns über die Grippe Epidemie sagen?", begann Janeway.

„Nun ja, bis jetzt habe ich 10 Patienten, den Anderen würde ich dringend raten, sich impfen zu lassen."

„OK, ich gebe den Anderen bescheid. Haben wir noch andere Neuigkeiten, die vielleicht weniger... ansteckend sind?"

„Wir werden in ca. 3 Tagen auf einen unbewohnten Planeten treffen. Er besitzt eine umfangreiche Flora und nur eine niedere Fauna. Er ist also gut geeignet, um unsere Vorräte wieder zu erneuern. Außerdem gibt es in den Gebirgen ein hohes Delithiumvorkommen, Captain", erläuterte Seven of Nine.

„Commander, stellen sie schon mal Außenteams zusammen und sie Mr. Paris nehmen sofort Kurs auf diesen Planeten. B'Elanna sie stellen eine Liste zusammen wie viel Dilithium und welche anderen Metalle und Erze wir noch brauchen. Tuvok sie scannen, sobald wir in Reichweite sind, nach möglichen Gefahren für die Außenteams und Neelix, sie stellen eine Liste der benötigten Pflanzen etc auf. Wegtreten!"

Daraufhin verließen alle Anwesenden den Konferenzraum, um sich den ihnen gerade zugeteilten Aufgaben zu widmen. Nur der Doctor blieb.

„Was gibt es noch Doctor?"

„Ihren Hausbesuch", verkündete er mit einem breiten Lächeln und zauberte seine Utensilien hervor.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich Kathryn auf die Tischkante und ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen.

Nach kurzer Zeit runzelte der Doctor die Stirn.

„Was ist los?", fragte Janeway ein wenig genervt.

„Nun wie es scheint leiden sie auch an Grippe. Ich werde sie für die nächste Woche krankschreiben. Außerdem verordne ich ihnen absolute Bettruhe. Ich werde den Commander beauftragen dafür zu sorgen, dass sie meine Anweisungen auch befolgen."

Damit verließ er den Konferenzraum und ließ Kathryn allein.

Nur wenig später betrat Chakotay den Raum.

„Sie sehen nicht besonders glücklich aus."

„Das währen sie auch nicht, wenn der Doctor ihnen Bettruhe verordnet, obwohl es ihnen super geht."

„Nun, nach dem Bericht des Doctors dürfte es ihnen nicht super gehen. Also kommen sie, oder wollen sie ihn noch provozieren?"

Sie gab sich geschlagen und ließ sich von Chakotay in ihr Quartier bringen.

Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, aber der Doctor hatte richtig entschieden, sie für ein paar Tage ins Bett zu schicken.

Sie hatte Fieber, Husten, Schnupfen, Halsschmerzen, Kopfschmerzen und sie wusste nicht, was noch alles.

Sicher der Doc hatte ihr Schmerz- und Hustenstillende Mittel gegeben, aber um alles im Rahmen zu halten, hätte sie weit mehr Schlucken müssen, als sie hätte verkraften können.

Innerlich nahm sie sich vor, ihre medizinischen Kenntnisse zu erweitern und wenn sie wieder gesund war, ein Gegenmittel gegen Grippe zu suchen.

Wie schon häufig an diesem Tag, bekam sie einen Hustenanfall und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass doch nur alles schon vorbei wäre.

Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte etwas zu schlafen, als ihr Kommunikator piepte.

„Ja?", krächzte sie.

„Captain wir haben einen Planeten gefunden dessen Flora- und Faunentwicklung auf dem Stand des Kreidezeitalters ist", antwortete Tom aufgeregt, „Bei Warp 7 können wir ihn in einer Woche erreichen."

„Gibt es auf ihm auch genügend essbare Pflanzen und Früchte?"

„Ja Ma´am"

„Dann ändern sie den Kurs."

„Aye."

Müde drehte sie sich um, aber an Schlaf war trotzdem nicht zu denken, denn ein weiterer Hustenanfall überkam sie.

Aber da sie sich ausnahmsweise an die Befehle des Doctors hielt und im Bett blieb, war sie als die Voyager den Planeten erreichte, bereits wieder auf den Beinen.

**Kapitel II **

„Commander, sie führen das Außenteam zu dem Fähnrich Kayla, Fähnrich Fowler und Fähnrich Challhoun gehören. Ich führe das Team mit B'Elanna und Lt. Chester. Sie werden nach Nahrung und Mineralien suchen, während wir etwas über die Evolution dieses Planeten in Erfahrung bringen werden. Wir treffen uns am Ende des Tages, bei den Koordinaten die ich ihnen gleich geben werde. Dieser Planet hat eine eigenartige Atmosphäre, durch die wir nicht beamen können, wir nehmen ein Shuttle und werden uns dann trennen. Wir treffen uns jeden Abend an ausgemachten Koordinaten und treffen uns am letzten Tag beim Shuttle.", Janeway war aufgeregt. Sie freute sich schon lange darauf diesen Planeten zu erforschen.

Und dann ging's los.

_Ca. 2 Stunden Später: _

Das Shuttle war gelandet und die Teams waren aufgebrochen.

Jeder hatte einen Rucksack auf, in dem sich ein Schlafsack, Nahrung und verschiedene Werkzeuge, medizinische Geräte und Wasserflaschen befanden.

„Scheint nichts los zu sein...", meinte B'Elanna, als sie bereits einige Stunden durch den dichten Dschungel gewandert waren.

„Wir werden schon noch etwas finden", entgegnete Lt. Chester, eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren und einem hübschen Gesicht.

Kurz darauf erbebte die Erde leicht, aber nicht etwa wie bei ein Erdbeben, eher als wenn eine Horde Elefanten auf einen zugalloptiert, nur in einem ruhigerem Rhythmus.

Sie blieben stehen und sahen sich fragend an.

Und dann trabten aus dem Unterholz auf einmal riesige Tiere an ihnen vorbei. Sie waren um die 3 Meter lang, zahlreiche Platten und Stacheln schützen ihre Körper und sie hatten somit Größe und Form von Stegosauriern aus der Jurazeit der Erde. Es waren zwei Jungtiere und dessen Eltern.

Janeway zückte sofort ihren Tricorder und begann zu Scannen.

„Sie sind den uns bekannten Stegosauriern sehr ähnlich, und auch diese scheinen Vegetarier zu sein." Fasziniert betrachtete die Gruppe die Tiere, die stetig an ihnen vorbeizogen ohne auch nur Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen.

Schweigend und von dem Anblick dieser großartigen Tiere zutiefst beeindruckt, setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Sie kämpften sich durch das dichte Gehölz, denn der Dschungel wurde immer dichter.

Ungewohnt war das es keine Vögel in den Bäumen gab und sie nur ihre eigenen Schritte hörten.

Als es zu dämmern begann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum vereinbarten, ersten Treffpunkt.

Doch plötzlich lies sie ein Rascheln zusammenfahren.

Sie drehten sich um.

Da stand ein kleines Reptil auf zwei Beinen und beäugte sie neugierig.

Chester fand das Tier so niedlich das sie gleich einen Schritt auf jenes zu machte.

„Halt!", rief Janeway.

„Das ist eine Art der Raptoren."

„Und was heißt das?", fragte Torres, denn seit sie das letztes mal etwas über Dinosaurier gehört hatte, waren schon Jahre vergangen.

„Laufen sie!", in Janeways Stimme schwang Panik mit, doch niemand rührte sich.

„Laufen sie!", Janeway schrie und alle rannten los.

„Diese kleinen Raptoren jagen in Gruppen und sind verdammt schnell UND sie fressen alles was lebt!", keuchte Janeway.

Chester drehte sich um. „Sie folgen uns nicht mehr...", schnaufte sie.

„Nein! Sie sind noch hinter uns, sie verstecken sich."

„Sie sind aber wirklich nicht mehr hinter uns", Chester konnte nicht glauben, dass so kleine Tiere ihnen gefährlich werden könnten.

Da sprangen auf einmal drei von den kleinen Tiere aus dem Gebüsch.

Chester begann zu kreischen als eines seine Krallen in B'Elannas Bein bohrte.

B'Elanna keuchte, lief aber weiter und irgendwie konnten sie die Tiere abschütteln. nachdem Janeway auf eines mit dem Phase schoss, welchen sie aber verlor, als sie durch das dichte Gestrüpp rannten.

Und sie rannten weiter. Bis sie schließlich sicher wahren das die Raptoren ihnen nicht mehr folgten.

„Das war knapp."

„Das können sie aber laut sagen. Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zum Treffpunkt, wir müssen weiter gehen bevor es ganz dunkel wird."

Müde und erschöpft kamen sie schließlich am Treffpunkt an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Chakotay als er sah, wie B'Elanna und die Anderen aussahen.

„Wir sind auf eine Horde Raptoren gestoßen. Wir konnten sie aber abhängen.", antwortete ihm Janeway.

„Das heißt, wir müssen Vorsichtiger sein."

„Da stimm ich ihnen zu. Wir werden unsere Phaser immer griffbereit tragen und alle Augen und Ohren offen halten. Außerdem sollten wir während wir schlafen abwechselnd Wache halten."

„OK, ich übernehme die erste Schicht."

„Ja, gute Nacht"

Sie schlugen ihr Nachtlager auf, welches durch die hohen Temperaturen nur aus einem Schlafsack für jeden bestand.

Die Nacht war Sternenklar aber dadurch kühlte es sich nicht ab. Die Bäume standen so dicht das sie die Hitze gefangen hielten.

Der erste Teil der Nacht verlief ruhig und Chakotay wollte Janeway wecken damit er ein wenig schlafen konnte doch dann begann die Erde zu beben.

Gleichmäßig. Rums Pause Rums Pause Rums Pause

Chakotay blickte auf.

Er konnte nichts erkennen. Die Anderen schliefen noch friedlich.

Er suchte nach seinem Tricorder, doch er fand ihn nicht. Er musste ihn verloren haben.

Also musste er sich auf sein ausgeprägtes Gehör und seine gute Sehschärfe verlassen.

Das Beben kam näher.

Er rüttelte an Kathryns Schulter.

„Aufwachen ... aufwachen!", flüsterte er.

Kathryn drehte sich um.

„Was ist?" flüsterte sie genauso leise.

„Spüren sie das?" Rums Pause Rums Pause

„Ja, was ist das?"

„Ich weis es nicht, aber es kommt genau auf uns zu."

„Wecken sie die Anderen"

Kathryn zückte ihren Tricorder.

„Oh mein Gott..."

„Was ist denn?"

„Das ist ein T- Rex, zumindest so ähnlich. Leider verdammt ähnlich. Weg hier!"

Alle standen auf.

Doch da brach das Ungetüm auch schon durch die Bäume.

„Shhhhht! Nicht bewegen und nichts sagen, ganz ruhig"

Keiner bewegte sich. Aber Chester begann vor Angst zu schreien als der T- Rex sie beschnupperte.

Kathryn hielt ihr den Mund zu um zu verhindern das sie weiter schrie doch der T- Rex hatte sie schon entdeckt.

Er begann zu brüllen, erschütternd bis ins Mark und ohrenbetäubend und kam näher auf sie zu.

Er schnaubte und riss sein gewaltiges Maul auf.

Ganz ruhig standen sie jetzt da, doch in allen Augen spiegelte sich Panik wieder.

Sie pressten sich mit den Rücken an den Baum vor dem sie standen.

Auf einmal rutschte Fähnrich Fowler aus und rutschte den kleinen Hügel am Fuße des Baumes herunter dem T- Rex direkt vor die Füße.

Kathryn wollte zu Fowler eilein doch Chakotay hielt sie zurück.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig denn der T- Rex verschlang Fowler an einem Stück und wandte sich dann wieder den anderen zu.

Da er aber durch seine begrenzte Sehschärfe die anderen nicht erkennen konnte und sein erster Hunger gestillt war verschwant er wieder im dichten Gehölz.

Wie versteinert standen die anderen noch einige Minuten an dem Baum, geschockt von dem grausamen Ereignis.

„Was wissen sie über diese Viecher?", brach Chakotay das Schweigen.

„Er gilt als gefährlichstes Raubtier das je gelebt hat, er kann bis zu 5 Meter hoch, ca. 13 Meter lang und bis zu 6 Tonnen schwer werden. Es heißt, er kann bis zu 60 km/h schnell werden. Ein Vorteil für uns ist das er sehr schlecht sehen kann. Er weis nur das wir da sind, wenn wir uns bewegen oder einen Laut von uns geben. Aber er kann sehr gut riechen."

„Oh mein Gott...", Chester begann zu weinen.

„Ganz ruhig", Calhoun versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Wir müssen aus diesem Wald raus, die dicht stehenden Bäume stören unsere Kommunikatoren und wir wissen nicht, wann dieser T- Rex zurück kommt. Außerdem sollten wir versuchen zum Shuttle zu gelangen. Also, nichts wie weg hier."

Sie gingen los, Chester hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und sie stapften durch den Wald, dessen Boden durch den einsetzenden Regen matschig geworden war.

Keiner sprach ein Wort, Hauptsache sie kamen von diesem verfluchten Planeten runter.

Sie hatten zwar ihre Phaser um sich zur Wehr zu setzten, doch gegen die großen Tiere halfen sie nicht viel. Sie schreckten zwar kurz zurück, aber nur um dann noch schneller wieder hinter ihnen herzujagen. Außerdem hatten die Phaser mit der Luftfeuchtigkeit und der zwar atembahre, aber doch merkwürdigen Atmosphäre zu kämpfen und funktionierten nicht mehr zuverlässig.

Sie waren bereits nass bis auf die Knochen. Glücklicherweise wahr der Regen genauso warm wie die Umgebung, sodass sie nicht froren.

Ihr Weg führte sie nah an einem Abhang vorbei. Felsen reichten mindestens 100 Meter tief und am Grund lag ein reißender Fluss der seine Quelle in den Bergen hatte die im Umkreis von 50 Kilometern in die Höhe ragten.

Sie mussten nah am Abgrund vorbei denn durch den umliegenden Dschungel war kein durchkommen.

„Ahhhhh!"

Der Boden unter Janeways Füßen hatte sich gelöst.

Sie war auf einem einige Meter tiefer gelegenem, dünnen Felsvorsprung gelandet, der jeden Moment unter ihrem Gewicht zu brechen drohte.

„Warten sie, Ich helfe ihnen.", rief ihr Chakotay zu.

Kathryn hatte Angst. Schon eine kleine Bewegung und das dünne Gestein würde brechen.

Unter ihr jagte ein reißender Strom vorbei und es bildeten sich erste Risse im Stein.

Da ertönte ein grausames Gebrüll.

„Ist das wieder ein T- Rex?"

„Nein, das ist größer. Es muss eine Form sein die nur auf diesem Planet vorkommt", antwortete Kayla die außer Janeway noch einen Tricorder besaß.

Chakotay versuchte Kathryn mit einem Seil herauf zu ziehen, doch der Boden war zu rutschig und das Seil zu kurz.

Ein größerer Stein löste sich und ließ den Vorsprung in sich zusammen brechen.

Janeway stieß einen Schrei aus und konnte sich im letzten Moment festhalten.

Chakotay hatte inzwischen zwei Seile zusammen geknotet und hatte sich zu ihr abgeseilt, während Calhoun ihn festhielt.

Da kam das Raubtier aus dem Gehölz. Es war um Einiges größer als der T- Rex und... er konnte besser sehen, hören und riechen. Viel besser.

„Weg hier!."

Chakotay kletterte mit Kathryn im Arm ,die steile Felswand wieder hinauf.

Er sah in ihre Augen. Und sah Angst. Das erste Mal sah er Angst in ihren Augen. Welche aber auch allzu verständlich war.

Der Dino kam immer näher. Und zwar schnell.

Schließlich hatten Janeway und Chakotay wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und sie begannen zu laufen. Doch das nütze ihnen nicht viel.

Calhoun war zu langsam da er kurz strauchelte. Der Raptor packte ihn am Kopf, und verschlang ihn ganz.

Chester begann zu schreien und auch die Anderen waren entsetzt, liefen aber weiter.

Bis das Tier ihnen nicht mehr folgte.

„Wir müssen eine Pause mache. Am besten auf einem der Bäume."

Und so begannen sie auf einen Baum zu klettern, um dort ein bis zwei Stunden zu schlafen.

Aber keiner konnte ein Auge zubekommen. Alle dachten daran, das auch ihnen ein ähnliches Schicksaal wie Calhoun bevorstehen könnte. Und natürlich trauerten alle um den jungen Fähnrich.

**Kapitel III **

„Haben sie inzwischen einen Weg gefunden, das Außenteam durch die Atmosphäre zu beamen?", wurde Seven of Nine von Tuvok gefragt.

„Nein, noch nicht, aber ich arbeite daran", antwortete sie in ihrem üblichen rationalem Tonfall.

„Finden sie so schnell wie möglich einen Weg."

„Warum eilt es so, Commander?"

„Die Scanns, die sie mitbrachten zeigen, dass sich in der Region die gefährlichsten Raptoren angesiedelt haben, das Außenteam könnte in Schwierigkeiten geraten."

„Was ist mit dem Shuttle?"

„Sie müssen es erst mal bis dahin schaffen. Sie sind schon zu weit in den Wald vorgedrungen."

„Ich werde mich beeilen."

„J-----a ------n ---- e ---w ---a --y--- an ----T---u---v---o—k.", die Transmission war durch sehr starkes Rauschen gestört und sehr undeutlich.

„H---o----l----e-----n----s-----i----e----u----n---s---h---i--e-----r---r-----a-----u----s."

"Verstanden. Beeilen sie sich Seven "

Sofort machte sich Seven wieder an die Arbeit.

Die kleine Gruppe hatte inzwischen eine kleine Lichtung erreicht und hatte versucht die Voyager zu Kontaktieren. Sie hofften nur, dass es geklappt hatte.

„Wir müssen weiter", Janeway versuchte autoritär zu klingen und sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Etwa zwei Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt, befindet sich ein Gebirgszug. Dort dürften sich nicht so viele Tiere aufhalten", unterrichtete B'Elanna die Anderen.

„Wie weit wäre es zum Shuttle?"

„Ich weis es nicht die Tricorder können es nicht mehr orten."

Es war inzwischen hell geworden und der Regen hatte aufgehört.

„Gut, dann nichts wie los."

Die Gruppe kämpfte sich weiter durch den Wald, immer auf der Hut, um weiteren Angriffen zu entgehen.

Nach einem langen Marsch ohne größere Vorkommnisse kamen sie schließlich auf eine große Ebene, auf der viele Arten von friedlichen Sauropoden grasten und ihre Jungen aufzogen.

„Wir müssen immer Richtung Westen gehen, dort durch das hohe Gras. Dahinter beginnt der Gebirgszug", erklärte Chester.

Sie und Chakotay waren sich in den letzten Stunden sehr nahe gekommen. Er hatte sie immer beruhigt, wenn sie mit dem ganzen Stress und der Angst nicht mehr zu recht kam. Und sie hatte diese Hilfe dankend entgegengenommen.

Auch Janeway und B'Elanna hatten einander besser kennen gelernt, doch jetzt galt es erst einmal, von dem Planeten lebend runter zu kommen.

Gegen Mittag beschlossen sie, noch eine Pause einzulegen.

Sie ließen sich am Waldrand auf einem umgestürzten Baum nieder und begannen etwas zu essen.

Plötzlich wurden die Herden unruhig.

„Seht euch das an." Kathryn blickte fasziniert auf eine Horde zwei füßiger Pflanzenfresser.

„Seht euch diese präzisen Richtungswechsel an. Wie eine Schwarm Vögel auf der Flucht vor einem Raubvogel.

Ein ihnen nur zu bekanntes Gebrüll erklang.

„Hinter den Baum"

Alle duckten sich schnell hinter den Baum und sahen zu wie zwei T- Rex die Herde jagten.

Der eine trieb die aufgeschreckte Gruppe genau in die Fänge des anderen.

Die Gruppe hielt die Luft an als eines der Tiere nur einen Meter von dem Baum entfernt vorbei jagten.

Gebannt beobachteten sie wie einer der T –Rex eines der Tiere erlegte.

„Ich will hier weg.", Chester stand die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Chakotay nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm.

Sie kauerten sich hinter den Baum immer bedacht keine Geräusche von sich zu geben.

Kathryn hatte erschöpft ihren Kopf auf B'Elannas Schulter gelegt und starrte in das vor ihnen wuchernde Gestrüpp.

Etwa zwei Stunden später war alles vorbei und zurück blieb nur das abgenagte Skelett des Jungtieres.

Es war unterdessen dunkel geworden und sie beschlossen erst a nächsten Tag weiter zu gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten sie früh.

Sie aßen etwas und packten dann ihre Sachen zusammen.

Sie hatten sich gerade wieder auf den weg gemacht als ein lautes Kreischen sie nach oben blicken ließ.

Über ihnen kreisten zwei gewaltige Flugsaurier.

Einer der Vögel ging in den Sturzflug über rammte seine scharfen Krallen in Kathryns Schultern und stieg mit ihr wieder auf.

Entsetzt blickte die Gruppe zu dem Vogel auf.

Kayla holte ihren Tricorder hervor und programmierte ihn so das er einen ,nur für die Tiere hörbaren, Ton erzeugte der die Vögel zur Landung zwingen sollte.

Sie hoffte nur das funktionieren würde.

Als der Ton erklang begannen die Vögel zu schreien, und tatsächlich begannen sie immer niedriger zu fliegen.

Erschwebte noch etwa drei Meter über dem Boden als er Janeway plötzlich fallen ließ und dann weg flog

Janeway schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.

Blut quoll aus den Wunden die der Vogel mit seinen krallen verursacht hatte.

Sofort eilten die anderen zu ihr.

Kathryn fühlte nur den stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Schulter. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und bewegte sich nicht.

B'Elanna ging neben ihrem Kopf in die Knie und legte ihn in ihren Schoß.

Beruhigend strich sie über Janeways Haare während Kayla ihr vorsichtig die Uniform Jacke auszog. Anschließend schnitt sie mit einer Schere aus dem Medikit den Pulli an den Schultern auf.

„Die Wunden sind sehr tief. Die Krallen haben ihre Schultern fast durchbohrt.", sagte Kayla.

Sie nahm ein Tuch aus dem Medikit und etwas zum desinfizieren.

Sie träufelte ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit auf das Tuch und begann die Wunden zu desinfizieren.

Kathryn zuckte zusammen als das Mittel die Wunden berührten und ein brennender Schmerz sie durchzuckte.

„Schhhhht. Ganz ruhig.", B'Elanna hielt sie sanft fest und strich ihr vorsichtig über die Stirn.

Eine Träne stahl sich über Kathryns Wange als der Schmerz stärker wurde.

„Ist ja gut, sie haben es gleich geschafft."

Kayla verband die Wunden und verabreichte Kathryn noch ein schmerzstillendes Mittel.

B'Elanna half Kathryn noch sich ihre Jacke an zu ziehen ehe sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten.

Bei Anbruch der Nacht hatten sie das hohe Graß erreicht und begannen langsam hindurch zu waten.

„Ich hab so ein ungutes Gefühl", sagte Janeway nach einer Weile.

„Warum?"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gab es zur Zeit der Dinosaurier auf der Erde eine Art von Raptoren, die Veloceraptoren hießen. Sie haben einen thermographischen Blick und jagen im Rudel. Bevorzugt -- im hohen Graß!", mit den letzten Worten war ihre Stimme immer panischer geworden.

„Wir können es noch schaffen wenn wir rennen.", meinte Chester.

„Nein das können wir nicht.", antwortete darauf Chakotay.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil wir bereits gejagt werden."

Auf einmal begann es um sie herum über all zu rascheln.

**Kapitel IV **

„Lauft! Lauft so schnell ihr könnt!"

Und sie rannten. Sie wussten nicht mehr wie weit und auch nicht mehr wie lange, aber schließlich erreichten sie doch den Fuß eines Berges.

„Wir müssen hier rauf."

Sie begannen panisch die steilen Hänge raufzuklettern. Immer wieder rutschte einer von ihnen ab.

Schließlich hatten sie einen höhergelegenen Felsvorsprung erreicht.

Doch was keiner wusste war das Veloceraptoren klettern konnten.

Sie versuchten die Tiere mit Tritten und Steinen zu vertreiben doch die mittlerweile fünf Tiere ließen sich nicht abschütteln.

Kathryn versuchte einen höheren Vorsprung zu erreichen als die sechzehn Zentimeter lange Klaue eines weiteren Veloceraptor in ihren Arm bohrte.

Sie schrie und fiel auf die untere Plattform.

B'Elanna half ihr, sich wieder halbwegs aufzurichten.

Eine lange, tiefe Wunde zierte ihren Arm da die Kralle ihren Arm vollständig durchbohrt hatte.

Benebelt von den Schmerzen lehnte sie an der rauen Felswand.

Sie versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die der Schmerz herausforderte.

Da erwischte einer der Raptoren Chesters Bein.

„Hilfe! Hilfe!"

Blut begann aus dem zerrissenem Hosenbein zu quellen.

Die anderen begannen wieder mit Steinen nach dem kleinen und doch so starken Dino zu werfen. Versuchten ihn Abzulenken. Doch nichts half.

Er ließ nicht von seinem Opfer ab. Und dann kam der rest von seinem Rudel.

Chester versuchte immer noch vergeblich sich zu wehren. War aber schon nahe dran aufzugeben.

Der Raptor war inzwischen zu ihnen auf die Plattform geklettert und war bereit, sich auf eines seiner Opfer zu stürzen.

Janeway, die in diesem Moment noch mehr lag als stand, kam ihm da gerade recht.

Mit klackenden und hoch klingenden Tönen rief er seine Artgenossen die gar nicht lange auf sich warten ließen und ebenfalls versuchten auf die Plattform zu gelangen.

Der Veloceraptor zeigte seine Zähne und war bereit sich auf Janeway zu stürzen.

Chester kauerte an der Wand und weinte. B'Elanna suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg den Raptor von seinem Opfer abzulenken und Chakotay versuchte einen anderen Raptor davon abzuhalten auf die Plattform zu gelangen.

Doch da hallte ein markerschütterndes Gebrüll durch das Tal.

Sofort ließen die kleineren von der Gruppe ab, alle glaubten sich gerettet, doch dann kam wieder der T- Rex und er steuerte direkt auf sie zu.

Er hatte das Blut gerochen.

Er blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihnen stehen und begann sie zu beschnüffeln.

Dann blickte er zu Chester.

Und begann zu brüllen.

Ein Zeichen das er bereit war seine Beute zu erlegen.

Wie aus dem nichts tauchten auf einmal wieder die Veloceraptoren auf und griffen den T- Rex an.

Das ermöglichte den anderen die Flucht.

Mit Hilfe der anderen schafften es auch Chester und Janeway den Berg zu erklimmen.

Oben angekommen versteckten sie sich in einer Höhle und ruhten sich erst ein mal aus.

Kaum waren sie aus der Gefahrenzone brach Kathryn zusammen.

Sie sackte in sich zusammen und begann zu weinen.

Kayla schloss sie in die Arme immer bedacht die verletzte Stelle nicht zu berühren.

B'Elanna holte aus ihrem Rucksack einen Teil der Notrationen und verteilte sie an ihre Gruppenmitglieder.

Nach einiger Zeit waren Kathryn und Kayla eingeschlafen und auch die anderen waren müde und so beschlossen sie erst am nächsten Tag weiter zu ziehen.

Die Nacht verlief beunruhigend ruhig.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden noch Janeways und Chesters Wunden behandelt bevor sie auf den Weg zum Shuttle machten welches sie von dem Berg aus entdecken konnten.

Es würde ungefähr drei Tage dauern bis sie das Shuttle erreichen würden.

Sie wanderten durch das unwegsame Gebirge, mussten aber immer wieder Pausen einlegen da der Weg für Chester mit ihrer Beinverletzung sehr beschwerlich war.

Gegen Mittag stiegen die Temperaturen auf über 40°C und sie beschlossen in einer kleinen Höhle zu warten bis die Temperatur wieder gesunken war.

Kathryn war heiß. Was allerdings nicht nur von den hohen Temperaturen kam. Immer wieder plagten sie Gleichgewichtsstörungen und Übelkeit.

Sie setzte sich an eine Wand und schloss die Augen.

Auch die anderen hatten bemerkt wie schlecht es ihrem Captain ging.

„Oh je, sie haben hohes Fieber.", sagte B'Elanna nachdem sie Kathryns Stirn gefühlt hatte.

„Vielleicht hat sich etwas entzündet.", bemerkte Kayla.

Und tatsächlich.

Die Wunden in ihrer rechten Schultern hatten sich massiv entzündet.

Sie wusch die Wunde noch einmal aus und desinfizierte sie ei weiteres mal bevor sie am Nachmittag ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Der Nächste Tag verlief problemlos.

Sie wählten hauptsächlich lebensfeindliche Wege um sich vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen.

Am Abend versteckten sie sich in einer kleinen Höhle am Fuße des Berges.

Kathryns Wunde hatte sich weiter entzündet und sie hatte hohes Fieber.

Sie hofften alle nur das sie es rechtzeitig zum Shuttle schaffen würden.

Auch die Nacht verlief ruhig.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie in aller frühe auf.

B'Elanna musste Kathryn immer wieder stützen so schlecht ging es ihr mittlerweile.

Sie hatten großes Glück dass es keine weiteren heftigen Vorfälle gab und sie sicher das Shuttle erreichten.

Sie stiegen ein und Chakotay startete, während B'Blanna Erste Hilfe bei Kathryn und Chester vornahm.

Sie wurde arg unterbrochen als ein heftiger Stoß das Shuttle erfasste und es nach links schleuderte.

Was war dass Chakotay?

„Irgendeine Art von Flugsauriern, sie greifen unser Shuttle an."

„Meinen sie, sie könnten großen Schaden anrichten?"

„Ich glaube nicht."

Doch da irrte er sich, nach ein paar weiteren Angriffen der Riesenvögel geriet das Shuttle ins Schlingern und stürzte ab.

Chakotay schaffte es gerade noch sie mit dem Nottransporter aus dem Shuttle zu beamen, doch sie landeten mitten im Wasser.

B'Elanna schwamm sofort zu Kathryn die Bewusstlos geworden war und Chakotay kümmerte sich um Chester.

„Da hinten ist eine Insel!", rief Kayla.

„Dann mal los!"

Sie begann zu schwimmen um möglichst schnell die kleine Insel zu erreichen als ein riesiges Seeungeheuer hinter ihnen auftauchte.

„Kayla! Vorsicht!", schrie B'Elanna ,die auf dem Rücken schwamm ,um Kathryn besser unter Kontrolle zu haben, während sie ,Sie abschleppte.

Doch zu spät Kayla konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig Reagieren und B'Elanna musste mit ansehen wie sie von dem riesigen Tier lebendig verschlungen wurde.

„Commander! Dass Außenteam befindet sich nun auf einer Insel auf der wir mit einem Shuttle landen können."

„Stellen sie ein Rettungsteam zusammen und nehmen sie den Doctor mit.", befahl Tuvok, Seven nach dieser Nachricht.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte sich Seven an die Arbeit und landete keine zehn Minuten später mit einem Shuttle beim Außenteam.

Nachdem der Doc sie behandelt hatte kam Kathryn langsam wieder zu sich.

Zuerst wurde sie noch vom hellen Licht geblendet doch mit der Zeit konnte sie wieder klar sehen. Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in ihrer Schulter aus als sie dass Bewusstsein wieder voll wiedererlangt hatte.

Der Doc gab ihr ein schmerzstillendes Mittel welches aber nicht den Schmerz linderte der in ihrem Herz entstand als sie sah wie sich Chester und Chakotay küssten.

**Epilog: (schließt an den Prolog an) **

Kathryn starrte aus dem Fenster.

Da wurde der Türmelder betätigt.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen.

Sie wollte nicht öffnen, wollte nicht das sie jemand so sah.

Doch der Besucher blieb hartnäckig.

„Ja?", sagte sie schließlich leise.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Chakotay trat durch die Tür ins Dunkel ihres Quartiers.

„Kathryn?"

„Ich bin hier hinten", antwortete sie aus einer Ecke und versuchte sich ihre momentane Verfassung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich wollte sie nur fragen, wie ihnen unser Ausflug bekommen ist."

„Mir geht's gut danke. Was macht Chesters Bein?"

„Das ist wieder so gut wie neu. Der Doctor hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wie geht's ihrer Schulter?"

„Gut, danke."

Chakotay trat dahin wo er Kathryn vermutete.

„Was ist mit ihnen? "

„Nichts. Es geht mir gut. Wirklich."

Chakotay sah sie an.

„Sie haben geweint. Warum?"

„Das geht sie nichts an."

„Ich glaube schon."

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher. Wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie wich ihm aus.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Das fragst du noch?", ihre Stimme wurde leicht weinerlich.

„Was ist los, verdammt? Sag es mir..., bitte."

„Warum konnte ich nicht mit dir glücklich sein? Warum hab ich es vermasselt? Aber ich bin ja selbst schuld", ihre äußere Fassade wahr gebrochen. Sie konnte nicht mehr.

„Woran bist du selbst schuld?"

„Das du jetzt mit Chester glücklich bist. Und ich nie mit dir glücklich sein durfte."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ihr hab euch geküsst."

„Sie hat mich geküsst, nicht ich sie."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?", sie blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Ja, die einzige Frau die ich liebe..., bist du", seine Stimme war so sanft und sie wollte ihm so gerne glauben doch...

„Weist du wie es mir ging als ich auf dem Planeten damit rechnen musste dich jede Sekunde zu verlieren? Es war furchtbar. Ich könnte nicht ohne dich leben, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Kathryn, Ich liebe dich!"

„Das sagst du nur, um dir kein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen", Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie wollte sie nicht zurückhalte.

Chakotay wusste keinen anderen Ausweg mehr. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie einfach.

Zuerst war sie überrascht, doch dann überglücklich. Und sie begann den Kuss zu erwidern.

Nach einer schier endlosen aber doch viel zu kurzen Zeit, lösten sie sich von einander.

„Denkst du immer noch, ich sei in Chester verliebt?"

„Nein", hauchte sie, bevor sie ihn zu sich zog und ihn erneut küsste.

„Ich liebe dich Chakotay."

„Ich liebe dich auch..."

**Ende**


End file.
